


Silver Sparkles

by Itch



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: April Fools Day, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, glitter bombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April Fools Day, and Reid is a force to be reckoned with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeenyTinyTony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenyTinyTony/gifts).



> From a tumblr prompt sent by teenytinytony and the prompt was 'Boo!'

April Fools Day; the one day of the year everyone knew to avoid Reid. Innocent he may seem, but with a brain like his, a prank could be wormed into anything, like the windup paper butterflies he put in a case file for JJ, or the call Hotch got from ‘Rossi’ one year describing in intensive detail the  _ entire  _ process of making a spaghetti bolognese, which Hotch had actually sat through the whole time. The only ones free from Reid’s pranks were Garcia, because he knew she could get him back tenfold, and Morgan. 

 

Until now.

 

Morgan strolled into work earlier than usual that morning, coffee in each hand, one for him and one for Reid, who wasn’t sitting at his desk pouring over a case file. Strange. Assuming he’d just gone to the bathroom Morgan set the coffee down on the desk making sure the scrawl of  _ ‘pretty boy’ _ on the side was facing his chair for Reid to see when he came back. Reid bit his lip to withhold a laugh as he watched Morgan go sit at his desk via the surveillance camera in Garcia’s office.

 “What makes you think this is gonna work junior G-man? He rarely opens that drawer.” She mumbled through a mouthful of biscuit that Reid had bought her - bribe for sitting in her office hovering over her shoulder for a while. 

 “You’ll see.” He grabbed his phone, sending a quick text.

 

**To:** Morgan: Hey, I left you breakfast in the top desk drawer. I would have left it out but I didn’t trust Rossi not to steal it, you know how much he likes bagels. 

 

On the camera Reid and Garcia watched Morgan check his phone, then his shoulders shake like he was laughing before reaching for the drawer. The shout of ‘OH FUCK’ was heard even in her cave and they both cackled in laughter as he flung himself backwards away from the spray of glitter that erupted from the drawer. He spun around, looking up at the camera and pointed, making them both stop laughing.

 “Oh dear.”

 “Run, , run as fast as you can Reid, I’ll hold him off.” Garcia giggled, wheeling her chair across the room to open the door for Reid to bolt out of, planning to hide in Rossi’s office until Morgan was glitter-free. 

 

He made it around the corner, grin still plastered to his face when he ran head first into someone solid, so solid in fact he bounced right off. He waved his arms to balance himself, bracing his arm on the wall. 

 “Boo.” Morgan growled, reaching out to grip Reid’s sweater vest in one hand, the other smearing glitter across his face and through his hair, making Reid squeal in protest.

 “Morgan! No, stop it, Morgan stop it I swear I’ll get you back for this!” He shoved at Morgan with no success, the stronger man bringing him closer, arm locking around his neck in a light headlock - not enough to hurt him, but enough that he couldn’t escape.

 “Get me back? For what, revenge on your own prank? Yeah right genius.” 

 

Both sufficiently covered in glitter Morgan released him, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

 “As much as watching your reaction to the prank was amazing, I think it’s somewhat backfired now.” Reid muttered, brushing at the sparkles on his shirt and trousers, shaking his head like a wet dog to try and dislodge what was wedged in his hair. 

 “Maybe, but the silver suits you.” Morgan winked before helping wipe some off of his cheeks, both unable to stop giggling for more than a few seconds from the state of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> aylmao come talk to me on tumblr @ synergygabriel


End file.
